


And Fear Will Be Our Name

by walkwithursus



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Devils, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Hell, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkwithursus/pseuds/walkwithursus
Summary: They say theBlack Pearlis captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out. Elizabeth knows this to be untrue.





	And Fear Will Be Our Name

Elizabeth had heard tales of the _Black Pearl._ A pirate ship with black sails, captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out. She had found out for herself that the truth was far worse, that Barbossa was no infernal reject, but the devil himself masquerading as a man. And yet she did not fear him, nor begrudge him his moods, as changing and fickle as the tide. In the morning he was her father, a paternal force that bid her to eat and comb her hair. By afternoon he was her mentor, schooling her on bits of lore that she wheedled out like pulled teeth. And by evening he was her lover, a hungry gaze in the dark that stripped the gown from her body and peeled back her skin until her soul lay bare before him. Barbossa was evil incarnate. To be near him was to be scorched by hellfire. And by night Elizabeth burned.

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on the song "The Bold Marauder" by Mimi and Richard Farina


End file.
